nuevo comienzo
by kena86
Summary: ¿que paso despúes de lo del cometa? mpreg yaoi slash los gatos samurai


Yaoi  
Spedy/ pájaro malo  
Gran quesote/jerry  
Despues del peligro del cometa, toda el pequeño Tokio, celebro, para sorpresa de todos, la mayoria del festejo lo pago el gran quesote, (obvio para que nadie lo persigue con antorchas y tenedores) logro el perdon del pueblo, llenandoles el estomago.  
-Que buena idea, gran Quesote, podra dormir tranquilo, nadie lo apuñalara por la espalda-observo Jerry.  
-Gracias Jerry, no sere un as en la maldad, pero para dar banquetes soy el mejor, tal vez deberia dejar la politica y poner un negocio.-penso en voz alta el zorro.  
-¿Y porque no?, después de todo ya termino la serie y no habra reestreno-celebro jerry tomando su tercer vaso de vino.  
-¿No crees que ya has tomado demasiado?-pregunto el gran quesote.  
-¿De que te preocupas?, ni que fuera hacer algo incedente-dijo Jerry, pero hablando de indecencia, parecia no percatarse de que estaba invadiendo el espacio personal del zorro.

En otro lado de la fiesta:  
-¡Que bueno que estas bien Speddy!-decia el samurai beisbolista, después de enterar se del cometa, trataron de llegar lo antes posible para ayudar, pero ya era tarde, aunque se quedaron para festejar, pero Speddy necesitaba respirar, tenia a todos sus compañeros incluso a los de manhattan encima.  
-Gracias-  
-¡oigan! y ¿nosotros?- reclamo Polly.  
-Si, que bueno que estan bien- dijo el batigato, sin darle importancia.  
-¿pero que les pasa?- se pregunto Polly.  
-no lo entiendes, ¿verdad?, ahora que la serie acabo, Speddy tendra que tomar decisiones sobre lo que hara el resto de su vida, tomar decisiones, asi que con tu permiso- dijo Guido alejandose de Polly y dirigiéndose al grupo de admiradores de Speddy.  
Polly no entendio, pero para ustedes lectores, se los resumire: Ahora que la serie acabo, Speddy podra elegir su pareja permanente, cosa que no podia hacer antes, pues el trabajo lo mantenia obligatoriamente soltero, y como esto es un slash, puede elegir entre sus compañeros de trabajo samurai, asi que por eso tiene muchos pretendientes ( y si quieren saber por que este fanfic esta asi, tendrian que conocer la serie original).  
-¿Qué haras ahora?- pregunto el don juan estadounidense.  
-Seguire con mi trabajo en la pizzeria, para ganar dinero- dijo Speddy haciendo a un lado a su amigo, empezaba hartarse de que invadieran su espacio personal.  
-¿trabajar?, no deberias seguir trabajando después de que fomalises la relacion- dijo uno de sus amigos, el gato cañon, como queriendo decir que el era la pareja oficial de Speddy.  
-¿Cuál relacion?-pregunto Speddy. Todos miraban desafiantes a que lo volviera a repetir, pero no se acorbado.  
-oye, acabo de acordarme, se va estrenar una pelicula mañana por la tarde, y bueno, ya consegui los boletos, dijo mostandolos- te los encargo, se que los cuidaras, bien.-se los ofrecio, pero Guido los tomo.  
-Yo los cuidare, después de todo soy el mejor amigo de Speddy, y confía en mi- pero se le son arrancados por el beisbolista.  
-Si claro como no, como si no te concoieramos- replico.  
Por un momento se olvidaron de Speddy, por que con los boletos se aseguraban unas horas asolas con Speddy.  
Este por su lado, se habia alejado del grupo y noto alguien solitario, pájaro malo probaba lo bocadillos, y a la vez estaba pensativo.  
-¿oye estas bien?- pregunto Speddy al acercarse.  
-¿eh?, ah eres tu, nada, solo pensaban lo que hare ahora, el trabajo disminuira, tendre que buscar un segundo trabajo- dijo el pajaro.  
-¿Por qué no vas a la pizzeria?, lucille dice que te extraña, que eres muy eficiente-dice Speddy, sonrojandose un poco por decirle cosas halagadoras a su exarchienemigo.  
-¿En serio?, muy bien, ire mañana temprano, ¿Cómo sabes que yo trabajaba en la pizzeria?-.  
-¿Todavia no te das cuenta verdad?- (cosas del escritor original, pájaro malo nunca puede darse cuenta que el repartidor de pizzas y el samurai blanco son la misma persona, pero esta escritora les asegura que no durara por mucho, pero no se emocionen).  
-¿de que?- pregunto aun atontado.  
-¡Speddy! ¿Dónde estabas?, ¿pensaba escapar, minino?-dijo Guido arrastrando al samurai blanco de regreso al grupo- decidimos que te quedaras con los boletos hasta que decidas con quien ir-.  
-De acuerdo- dijo tomando los boletos.  
El pájaro malo se quedo solo preguntandose a que se referia.  
-¡Pajaro malo!- escucho la voz del gran quesote.  
-Si, señor-saludo el pájaro malo.  
-No exageres, llevare a Jerry a su cama-dijo mientras cargaba al cuervo calvo por el hombro- tu atiende a la gente, en caso de que falte algo, y que los patinadores no sean groseros al servir-le encargo mientras iba al palacio a dejar a su amigo.  
-Como diga Gran quesote-se despidio, y con sus habilidades samurai paso por los techos para ver la fiesta y observar que todos esten felices.  
Saliendo de la fiesta, Jerry apenas puede hablar pero es entendible: -seguro que crees que so y mas viejo que tu, pero tenemos casi la misma edad, solo soy un uno o dos años mayor que usted-.  
-¿en serio?, ¿pero el baston , tus canas, y tu calvicie?- pregunto el zorro.  
-Cosa de familia, a todos los machos se cae el pelo a muy temprana edad, y siempre hemos sido de cabellos blanco, y el baston, bueno tuve un accidente con la pierna, he necesitado el baston desde entonces-. Explico antes de pegarse mas al pobre Zorro que empezaba a ponerse nervioso con la nueva actitud pegajosa de sus manos.  
-¡quita tus manos de encima!¿Qué te pasa?-.  
-Siempre me pregunte si eras desabrido?- dijo picadamente mientras abrazaba completamente al gran quesote.  
-¿A que te refieres con desabrido, en que?-.

Al dia siguiente:  
-¿Cómo que el gran quesote desaparecio?- pregunto Speddy a su nuevo compañero de trabajo, pájaro malo.  
-asi es, lo dijo Jerry, que fue el primero que se dio cuenta, después el gran dienton lo anuncio oficialmente, ahora su puesto lo tiene Jerry, no sabemos que fue de el- decia.  
-¿no le habra hecho nada malo, ese pájaro calvo?-pregunto Speddy.  
-No, se querian mucho, eran buenos amigos, ni siquiera hay evidencia de que haya pasado algo malo, solo se fue- concluyo.  
-Oigan, ¿acaso no piensan trabajar?-´pregunto Lucille acercandose a la mesa de estos.  
-Pero no hay nadie- le señalo el gato de armadura blanca al negocio.  
-´Pero ya casi es hora de que se llene, además recuerda que te hice el favor de salir temprano, para tu cita-dijo la gata, dandole un guiño, como de complicidad.  
Speddy parecia fastidiado- No es una cita, además no he decido con quien ir, dependera quien llegue primero o por lo menos con quien logre llegar, solo se va a ver una pelicula-.  
-Pero parece muchos esperan de esta cita- repitio Lucille.  
-¡que no es una cita!- reclamo Speddy.

En el palacio.  
-Hay quesote, perdoname, ¿Dónde estas?-Lloriqueaba Jerry- No me di cuenta que lo hacia algo mal, deje que mis bajos instintos me ganaran, estoy dispuesto a la humillación si vuelves-. Dijo hablandole a la nada.  
-Señor ya arreglamos su nuevo horario, en 15 minutos habra una junta, se le espera- dijo un sirviente que nada mas llego y se fue.  
-¿Y tus modales, grosero?- dijo a la puerta, aunque seguro que se le alcanzo oir, dio un suspiro antes de retirarse a sus nuevos deberes.

Por la tarde.  
-Adios Speddy, luego nos cuentas como fue en tu cita- ahora era Polly que le repetia esa palabra.  
-¡ay, que no es una cita!- repetia Speddy, pero se quedo con la risa de las chicas en su espalda.  
-Esa cita podria ser yo, pero no me dejas salir lucille- reclamo Guido.  
-Ya callate y sigue trabajando, esos platos no se lavaran solos-ordeno Lucille sin darle importancia.  
Speddy tenia su traje de repartidor e iba para el cine, y sabia que sus admiradores saltarian en cualquier momento. Y no tardo en suceder.  
-Hola Speddy- el primero que aparecio fue el samurai beisbolista, aunque Speddy no se detuvo, si lo hacia tal vez nunca llegaria al cine.  
-Hola, ¿vamos?-dijo.  
-Con gus…ppgf-alguien aplasto el beisbolista, el don juan americano.  
-Necesitas una compañía de tu nivel, eres muy valioso para que tu imagen se opaque por algo inferior- su compañero no se queda donde esta y lo ataca, este le devuelve el ataque y asi se quedan, peleando por Speddy, pero este se adelanta, sin darles mucha importancia, decidio que el que llegue con el a la puerta del cine, entraria con el.  
-Parece que hoy es mi dia de suerte, ¿no te importa si camino a tu lado?- dijo el batigato que aparecio asi nada mas, seguro esperando en alguna esquina, después de asegurarse que estuviera solo.  
-No, no me importa-respondio Speddy sin detenerse a mirar.  
Pero la compañía de este, no duro mucho por que aparecio el comandante. -Hola Speddy, te estaba esperando-  
-Hola, grandulon- saludo Speddy, pero el batigato se puso en medio.  
-Oye gordo, ¿estas ciego o no ves que ya viene acompañado?- dijo  
-A mi me parece que alguien saldra volando- replico el gran gato que le apunto con su caños y definitivamense te fue volando con el cañonazo.  
-Ufff-suspiro Speddy, que continuo su camino.  
El sargento acompaño a Speddy, pero como los otros, no duro mucho, pues el gato taladro llego por el piso y termino hundiendo al gato grande en el suelo.  
-Parece que el sargento quedo atorado, o sea que necesitas otra compañía- dijo saliendo del piso(por alguna razon nunca sale sucio).  
-Ok, sigueme- dijo el gato samurai blanco.  
Antes de llegar al cine, aparecieron los gatos estadounidenses y sus compañeros del equipo de rescate que habian dejado atrás, todos insistiendo que era la pareja de Speddy, este solo se quedo mirandolos un rato, despúes de confirmar la hora del cine se desespero, ya faltaba poco y lo demas seguian peleandose entre si, tenia 2 boletos, y parecia que el no podia elegir, entonces vio a alguien conocido acercandose al cine: pájaro malo.  
-pájaro malo, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿te despidieron?- pregunto preocupado.  
-Para nada, Sppeding (asi llama al repartidor de pizzas) lo que pasa es que trabaje tan bien que Lucille me dio unas horas libres, y como escuche que habia un estreno decidi venir al cine, me dieron buenas propinas-. Dijo llendo a comprar su boleto.  
-Espera, mira aquí tengo un boleto extra, te lo puedo dar, después de todo no te cuesta aceptarmela- propuso Spedy dandole el boleto.  
-Gracias- tomo el boleto y entro con Spedy al cine.  
Y si se preguntan que paso con el resto, tardaron una hora en darse cuenta que Spedy ya no estaba y que entro con pájaro malo al cine, retirandose derrotados. (que bueno que ya acabo esta parte, porque dije muchas veces "cine" ¿verdad?)

Como no se me ocurrio poner algo mas, daremos un salto en el tiempo, pero antes un pequeño resumen de lo que siguio: después de 105 explicaciones, por fin pájaro malo se dio cuenta que el gato repartidor de pizzas y el gato samurai blanco son la misma persona, al principio lo reto, pero solo podian pelear fuera de horario de trabajo, este tiempo para buscar vanganza, se volvio un tiempo para pasar juntos, asi se fueron conociendose, y finalmente Spedy eligio a su pareja permanente: pájaro malo. Guido se caso con Polly, los demas samurai se fueron a sus respectivos puestos de trabajos con el amargo sabor de la derrota. Y Jerry no sabe nada de quesote, despues de un tiempo, el pájaro y spedy tuvieron a sus primeros hijos, nueva generacion de especie: unos gatos con alas, gatos voladores muy vivarachos (el negro Dante, la blanca Nimi, el café Goyo, la pelirroja lila ) pájaro malo, a veces hacia trabajos sucios para Jerry, para el beneficio de este, pero eran secretos que ni los samurai los captaban hasta mucho despues, y jerry no sabe nada de quesote, ambas parejas de repartidores de pizzas viven ahora a los lados de la pizzeria (asi no llegan tarde), y jerry no sabia nada de quesote. Aunque Spedy ya sospechaba de donde salía el dinero extra de pájaro malo.  
-¿De donde sacas el dinero para comprar estos juguetes tan caros?- pregunto Spedy a pájaro una noche que llego lleno de juguetes, Sus hijos, jugaban con ellos ahora, - seguro que lo gastas en estos juguetes, para que no te exija que los regreses, porque sabes que no me gusta ver a los niños llorar-.  
-Entonces no te enojes, porque lo haras llorar con esa cara- bromeo pájaro malo.  
-¿Qué dices?- pregunto friamente spedy.  
-Mira mama, un dragon de peluche- mostro uno de los pequeños acercandosela, el pequeño era adorable a los ojos del samurai blanco, no seguiria preguntando del dinero cada vez que le ponia esa carita.  
-¿te gusto? Seguro que te gustaran los demas- dijo pájaro malo para librarse de la pelea con su pareja.  
-bien ya que quieres enseñar todo lo que compraste, porque no te quedas con ellos, mientras los duermes, no se te olvide arreglar todos los juguetes, porque no pienso limpiar el desorden que tu trajiste- dijo suavemente mientras se retiraba a dormir.  
-pe.. Pero, ay- se quejo el pájaro malo, Spedy no lo dejaria entrar al cuarto hasta que hubiera acomodado todo lo que compro, si no lo hacia, tendria doble trabajo mañana y no lo dejaria dormir, si lo hacia , spedy tomaria su turno para dejarlo dormir, los niños se le encimaron para les dijera cual era de cada uno.

Mientras en el palacio, todo es normal excepto que dienton esta frustrado por no acusar a Jerry por nada, resulto ser mas listo por el gran quesote, quien hacia grandes escandalosos al tratar de tomar la ciudad, Jerry empezaba en pequeño para hacer grandes ganancias, pero no podia adivinar sus movimientos, no podia pedirle a Speddy que vigilara a su esposo, pues terminaria arruinando su matrimonio, y lo culparia eternamente.  
-¿Por qué tan pensativo?- pregunto Jerry, estaban en el jardin tomando el te.  
-¿Qué? Ah, por nada, solo pensaba en lo tranquila que se a vuelta nuestra vida desde que el Gran quesote se fue- pero pronto se arrepintió de decir eso.  
Jerry se pone a lloriquear, y como los demas del consejo no saben de los trabajos sucios de este (solo dienton se encarga de eso) se acercan a consolarlo y miran con incredulidad al perro, que queria que la tierra se lo tragara, Jerry se ponia sentimental cada vez que oia el nombre de su desaparecido amigo.  
-¿oye si tantos lo extrañas, porque no vas visitarlo?- pregunto la princesa.  
-¿Cómo? ¿acaso saben donde esta?- pregunto Jerry sin poderselo creer.  
-Aja, ahora es encargo de los mejores banquetes en la ciudad Rabo, alli nacieron sus padres, y bueno parece que le va bien- dijo la princesa.  
-¿¡si ustedes lo sabian porque no me dijeron!?- pregunto incredulo, casi saliendo de sus casillas.  
-por que no preguntaste- dijeron todos los presentes, a lo que Jerry dio un azoton en el piso ¿Por qué no se le ocurrio?

Horas despues.  
-¿ciudad Rabo?- pregunto pájaro malo, estaba descansando cuando el pájaro calvo llego a su casa.  
-asi es, me acompañaras como guardaespaldas- dijo Jerry.  
-no creo que Spedy me deje, dejarlo solo con los niños, no lo creo-.  
-Entonces que tambien venga el como guardaespaldas y les dejare traer a los niños- ofrecio.  
-Eso suena bien, pero Lucille se quejara de que no tiene empleados suficientes para trabajar- observo el pajaro.  
-¡Esta bien!, ¡dile que le pagare por rentarlos a ustedes! ¡ya no pongas mas excusas, y preparate para que nos vayamos!- se exalto Jerry.  
-papa, lila necesita otro pañal- dijo goyo muy burlon  
-¡Callate!- lloriqueo la gatita.

-¿ciudad Rabo, Guardaespaldas?- pregunto Spedy cuando le informo su pareja.  
-Asi es, Jerry nos pagara el hospedaje la comida, y a lucille para que nos deje ir- explico pájaro malo.  
-Bien, supongo que podemos visitar al gran quesote de paso, dicen que hace buenos banquetes- dijo Spedy.  
-¿Qué? ¿tu sabias donde estaba el gran quesote?-pregunto pájaro malo sin poder creerlo.  
-Si- respondio tranquilamente el samurai blanco.  
-¿y por que no me habias dicho?-.  
-por que no preguntaste- dijo simplemente el gato, a lo que su pareja dio un azoton, y los niños se rieron.

Tardaron una hora en llevar lo necesario (se necesitan varias cosas con 4 gatitos alados), tuvieron que viajar con Jerry, dejando a sus bebes en otro movil, que por suerte se quedaron dormidos por un largo rato, aunque tuvieron que parar a veces, para que Spedy los atendiera (cambiar el pañal, dejar que lloren, alimentarlos).  
-Vamos, vamos, no quiero llegar por la noche, no sabemos como sea la situación nocturna de esa ciudad-pidio Jerry a la pareja, que dividian la leche entre los biberones de los niños para que se volvieran a dormir, mientras observaba a su alrededor.  
-Lo sentimos, pero la paternidad es primero- se disculpo Spedy.  
-lo se, lo se, solo les pido que no se tarden- explico pacientemte.  
-de todas formas para que vamos a la ciudad Rabo?- pregunto Spedy  
-Spedy, los guardaespaldas no preguntamos sobre los intereses del que nos contrato, solo los cuidamos hasta que terminen su viaje de negocios- le explico pájaro malo.  
-esta bien, como quieras, ya vamonos- dijo Spedy molesto por la falta de informacion.

Llegando a la ciudad Rabo, todavía era de dia, habia mucha gente en la calle, se suponia que cuidaban a Jerry, pero el se movilizo para ver los rostros de la gente, y entrar a lugares sin anunciarse, asi que era claro que la pareja debia cuidar a sus niños, y cuidar al mismo Jerry, suspiraron por su suerte.  
-Aun no me quieres decir a que venimos- pregunto Spedy.  
-Esta bien, Jerry esta buscando al gran quesote, le dijeron que estaba aquí, pues..- pero no termina la frase pues el gato lo interrumpe.  
-Ya veo, tenia que ser logico, y porque no evitan repetir el error y hacen lo debian hacer- propuso el samurai blanco.  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué?- no entendio el pajaro.  
-¿¡Porque no preguntan!?- dijo irritado.  
-ah, eso, bueno se lo dire, pero primero vayamos a instalarnos, el alcalde debe estarnos esperando- dijo pájaro malo llendo tras Jerry.  
-Estos malosos- se quejo Speeddy.

-Le agradezco su hospitalidad, alcalde- agradecio Jerry al representante de la ciudad, le recordaba a su emperador pero mas gordo y mas grande., de color café.  
-No hay de que, espero que se quede al banquete, tenemos un excelente recepcionista, el mejor de la ciudad, a quien por cierto le pedire que se comprometa conmigo, oh perdon ¿lo dije en voz alta?, disculpeme, le avisare cuando este listo el banquete-dijo el alcalde retirándose un poco sonrojado.  
-Oiga jefe- hablo el pájaro a las espaldas de Jerry, que dio un salto de susto- lo con su habitual entrada ninja, sin ser detectado  
-¡No vuelvas hacer eso!- reclamo el pájaro .  
-Bueno, Spedy dijo algo muy sensato, y nos ahorrara trabajo- dijo pájaro malo.  
-¿Cómo? ¿Es que después de tantos años por fin despertaste su lado malvado?, ¿Cómo lo lograste, picaron?- dijo codeandolo.  
-Mas respeto con mi familia, ¿quiere?, y no, Spedy sugirió algo mas sensato, preguntar- finalizo.  
-de acuerdo, es una buena idea, debi preguntarle de una buena vez al alcalde, asi que esperaremos a la hora del banquete, espero que sigamos asi, y esos pandilleros no se aparezcan- repuso Jerry, antes que pájaro malo se retirara.

-¡que lindos son sus bebes!, señor samurai- dijo una doncella de la servidumbre que ayudo a Spedy a instalarse.  
-Gracias, y se ven mas lindos cuando estan dormidos, ¿hay niñeras disponibles?,-.  
-Claro cuando usted quiera, los servicios estan a su disposicion, ¿los desea ahora?- pregunto la doncella.  
-Durante el banquete por favor-pidio Spedy, no iba a perderse una buena comilona y menos gratis.  
-Nosotros tambien queremos comer- replico Dante.  
-Lo siento, pero solo pueden asistir adultos, pero eso no significa que no puedan mandarles comida, aquí ¿verdad?- pregunto a la doncella que asintio con la cabeza, a lo que los gatitos dieron grititos de alegria- shhhh, no queremos que nos echen por escandalosos ¿verdad?- Spedy tranquilamente, eran pequeños y en realidad eran mas adorables que escandalosos.  
-Entonces hare el pedido de una vez, la comida y la niñera, vuelvo enseguida- dijo la doncella retirandose, no sin antes recibir un susto por parte de pájaro malo "¿Quiénes usted?", cuando aclaro quien era se pudo retirar pero un poco asustada, lo niños se rieron por la reaccion de la doncella.  
-No es gracioso, ni es bueno burlarse de los demas, y tu tranquilo, se supone que debemos cuidar al mismo Jerry.. ¿o no?- seguia molesto la falta de información y sentia que su pareja le ocultaba algo, cada vez que se referia a su trabajo directo, ya que este hacia un leve gesto retorcido cuando lo mencionaba.  
-Claro que si, no se porque preguntas, es obvio ¿no? , jeje.. Uy- se retiro a cambiar de ropa a los niños a pijamas, para evitar mas preguntas, aunque Spedy le mando mala cara.

A la hora del banquete, Spedy esperaba a la niñera,- bueno la comida esta aquí, si se ensucian, pidenle que les cambie la ropa o que los limpie, no olviden decir "por favor" y "gracias"-decia Spedy mientras acercaba a los niños a la pequeña mesa que les proporcionaron.  
-Si, ¿pero no crees que seria mejor que tu los acompañaras a la mitad del tiempo y yo en el otro?- sugirió pájaro malo, pero solo evidenciaba que tenia una preocupación como una amenaza fuera de jerry.  
Pero solo recibio una mirada interrogante de su pareja. -olvidalo, tienes razon, ¿pero donde estara la niñera?- tocaron la puerta.  
Una doncella entro con una niña particular: una zorra con alas y unas cejas que le daban aspecto mandon, y un aire de superioridad.- disculpen, es que todos los invitados tienen niños, de haberlo sabido habriamos hecho una banquete aparte para los niños, jiji, espero que no les importe que haya traido a Cremita, es que ya no habia disponibles mas niñeras y ella es hija unica- dijo la doncella presentandola.  
-Buenas noches- saludo la niña.  
-Buenas noches, cremita, que chistoso nombre- dijo pájaro malo, a lo que la niña lo miro feo.  
-¿a ti que te importa, como sea mi nombre?, mi mama me lo dio, y si no te gusta, por lo menos callate- dijo cremita.  
-¡que carácter!- dijo sorprendido el exmalo.  
-disculpenla, es muy sensible, bueno en realidad tiene un carácter algo fuerte, cuando no hay niños, ella tiene que lidiar con los adultos que quedan, y debo decirles que algunos son algo insolentes, la pobre es muy madura para su edad.- explico la niñera.  
-¿no crees que ya estas dando mucha informacion?- pregunto la niña a la adulta, que parecio darle un ligero nervio, la pequeña tenia una mirada fuerte.  
-bueno ya es hora de banquete nosotros nos vamos- dijo el pájaro llevandose a Spedy fuera del cuarto y encaminandose hacia jerry- y yo crei que los pandilleros serian una amenaza-.  
-¿Qué pandilleros?- pregunto spedy, pero pájaro malo solo aumento su paso para evitar las preguntas- oye te estoy preguntando ¿Qué pandilleros?-.

En el banquete, llegaron Jerry acompañado de los samurai (Spedy estaba muy molesto porque pájaro malo no le explicaba nada, y decidio no dirigirle la palabra, el pájaro parece afectarlo eso que empieza con un aura deprimida).  
-No esta mal, los bocadillos se ven deliciosos, y los arreglos son geniales ¿ no creen?.. ¿Qué les pasa?-. Dijo viendo el carácter actual de la pareja.  
-Señor Jerry, recuerda que le mencione al encargado del banquete, debo decirle que no fue sincero, esta es mi intento 50, pero no me rindo, oh alli esta, ¡quesote!, ven aquí-. Dijo el alcalde.  
-¿Qué quieres ahora?- dijo un Zorro un poco malhumorado, tomando unas botanas de jamon con un palito de dientes, se quedo de piedra, al ver a Jerry, (este tambien se le quedo mirando sorprendido, igual el pájaro malo, menos Spedy, que no le extaño que lo encontraran tan pronto) pero pronto se olvido de eso, porque se le atoro una botana en la garganta.

La niña se sento con los bebes.  
-Yo quiero gritar como tu- dijo Lila, a lo que la zorrita sonrio satisfecha.  
-¿le gritas a todos?- pregunto nimi, que no compartia el gusto de su hermana.  
-Menos a mi mama, es el encargado de banquetes, se enoja cuando todo sale mal, pero conmigo es estricto pero con paciencia, es un mal de familia que cuando nos enojamos explotamos, es difícil mantener la cordura cuando se esta rodeado de incompetentes, asi que tienen que ser amables con nosotros- explico la niña con mucho orgullo.  
-Hablas como un adulto- observo Dante.  
-Pues a mi me gusta- dijo Goyo que la mirada embelesado.  
-pues agradezcan que no sea su niñera- dijo Cremita en broma, a lo que los niños rieron.  
-Dicen que hay otros niños, seguro que los dejaron en sus cuartos-.  
-No seria genial que tuvieramos nuestro propio banquete de niños- soño la pelirroja.  
-¿y por que no?, es una excelente idea- dijo Cremita.  
-¿eh?-se preguntaron los niños.  
-oh, no- dijo la doncella.  
-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la zorra.  
-Por favor, señorita, es muy tarde para..- rogo la niñera.  
-No hay ningun problema: solo nos juntamos en la sala de juegos de la guarderia, llevamos nuestra propia comida, no hay porque agarrar mas del banquete, además si después de comer los niños siguen despiertos pues que juegen, asi se dormiran mas rapido. ¿Cuál es el problema?- dijo cremita como exponiendo una presentacion.  
-oh, bueno, supongo que no habria problema, los niños no duran mucho, tendremos tiempo para regresarlos a sus cuartos- reflexiono la doncella, (¿quien dice que no tenemos un niño interior?)- bueno, hablare con las otras niñeras, no tardo- salio del cuarto.  
-ahora si eres la niñera- dijo Lila como queriendo burlarse, pero sus hermanos daban saltitos de alegria.

-¡Te ayudare queso..!-iba a decir el alcalde, pero es empujado a un lado por Jerry, que se acerca lo mas pronto posible, le da un apreton en el pecho con el cual logre abrir la garganta.  
-¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto Jerry.  
El gran quesote se suelta de este y le da un golpe en el abanico- ya me habia tardado en darte tu merecido, no me molestes ahora que estoy ocupado- pero en vez de volver a la cocina se retiro al jardin, Jerry fue tras el, y tras este fueron los samurais blanco y negro.

En el salon de juegos de la guarderia:  
Varios niños comian en mesitas, y otros jugaban con los juguetes, algunos ya empiezan a dormirse.  
-te dije que acabaria pronto- dijo cremita a su niñera encargada.  
-Es muy lista señorita, esto seguro que no duraran ni un hora- la felicito la niñera

En el jardin, un cuervo estaba arrodillado en el piso frente a un zorro- perdon, perdon, de verdad lo siento, no pude controlar mis bajos instintos, lo siento, lo siento, perdoneme- recibe un golpe en la cabeza con un abanico.  
-quieres callarte, no escucho lo que dicen esos dos- lo reprimio el gran quesote volviendo a tomar botanas y viendo a la fuente, donde la pareja de samurais blanco-negra discutian. En realidad, Spedy daba vueltas mientras que pájaro malo lo segui pidiendo perdon.  
-Spedy, ya te dije que sentia no haberte dicho, pero no hay razon para preocuparse, solo son un monton de pandilleros, vamos Spedy, amor, que debo hacer para que me perdones- de repente spedy para, vuelve su cara expresamente molesta- ¿spedy?-.  
-no tiene ningun sentido, si no es tan importante ¿Por qué lo ocultas?-.  
-Creo que yo tengo la culpa, se lo ordene, pense que si se distraian, olvidarian en ayudarme a buscar al gran quesote, pero que tambien estarian pegados a sus bebes creyendolos en peligro- explico Jerry, inclinandose en forma de disculpa.  
-Ves, el tuvo la culpa- dijo el pájaro malo señalando a su actual jefe, el da un azoton.  
-Ademas, no puedes estar toda la vida enojado, creeme, y antes que digas algo pajarraco, te perdono, pero ya callate- dijo el gran quesote.  
-Si, tambien te perdono- dijo spedy aun con expresion molesta.  
-¡Gracias!- dijeron al unisono el par de cuervos, abrazando a sus amores. "¡no seas empalagoso!", "me picas con tu pico", que en realidad estan muy apretados en los brazos de sus parejas.

En la guarderia.  
-vaya, de verdad no aguantan- dijo Cremita al ver a todos lo niños dormidos, menos a los cuatrillizos de los samurais.- ¿y ustedes porque siguen despiertos?- pregunto.  
-Nosotros no podemos sin uno de nuestros papas, ellos siempre nos arropan y nos ponen en las camas- explico dante.  
-Tal vez si solo nos acostamos podamos dormir - propuso Lila viendo a su hermana bostezar.  
-a..a.. estoy de acuerdo- dijo Goyo tambien cayendose de sueño.  
-¿Nos llevan a nuestro cuarto?- pidio Nimi.  
-Yo los llevo- dijo cremita antes de alguna niñera se diera cuenta, llevandose a los cuatro gatitos soñolientos. - llegaremos mas rapido a su cuarto si pasamos por el jardin-. Decia cremita sin ver las sombras de afuera del palacio, tratando de entrar.

En el jardin.  
-No tienen que preocuparse de esos pandilleros, hace tiempo que dejaron de ser una amenaza- dijo el gran quesote después de librarse de jerry, estaban encaminandose de nuevo al banquete, Spedy caminaba a su lado, sus parejas solo seguian 5 pasos para evitar algun golpe, los perdonaron por una cosa, pero por otra no les permitia tocarlos hasta proximo aviso.  
-¿Por qué?- pregunto el samurai blanco.  
-Es una historia divertida, por cierto jerry -esta casi salta de la emocion- tienes que conocer a cremita, ella, ejem.. Es mi… bueno nuestra hija- esto lo dijo de manera difícil y sonrojandose.  
-¿¿QQQuUUUUEeee??- grito Jerry antes de desmayarse.

En el banquete.  
El alcalde estaba en un rincon muy molesto por que el gran quesote y jerry estaban solos por ahí, sus invitados seguian comiendo hasta que sus paredes fueron rotas por … pandilleros.

En el jardin.  
-¡Despierta Jerry!- decia el gran quesote picateandolo con su abanico.  
-¿Qué?, ¿Qué?- pregunto sobresaltado levantandose de un salto. Parpadea y se vuelve al zorro- ¿es cierto?, ¿no fue un sueño?-.  
-"¿no fue un sueño?" eso ya esta muy matado, es verdad, ahora debe estar durmiendo, mañana te la presentare- dijo el gran quesote.  
-¡quiero verla ahora!- replico el pájaro calvo.  
-¡Ay!, ¡pero que exigente te has vuelto!- se quejo quesote.  
-¿mami?- pregunto una voz detrás de una esquina. Era cremita que junto a los cachorros, habia llegado donde estaban ellos.  
-cremita ¿pero que haces aquí?, ¿no deberias ya estar dormida?- regaño el gran quesote acercandose a la zorrita alada.  
-¡papi!, ¡mami!- aclamaron los gatitos acercandose a sus progenitores.  
-¿Qué hacen aquí afuera de la habitacion?, -tambien regaño spedy tomando a dos de sus crias, y pájaro malo toma otros dos.  
Jerry se adelanta hacia su hija, - hola, pequeña, digo cremita, que lindo nombre, ¿te gusta tu nombre?, me parece un lindo nombre, tienes lindas alas, tu cabello se parece al de mi madre, negro como carbon y esos ojos frios como hielo pero imponente… este digo- .  
-Vaya, es la primera vez que me dicen algo tan lindo de mis ojos, gracias- dijo Cremita haciendo reverencia.  
A jerry se le empañan los ojos, y quesote observa- considerate afortunado, eres el primero que recibe algo amable de esta niña, tiene un carácter muy dificil.- pero Jerry parece encantado con su hija, pero ese momento se escuchan unos gritos y enseguida un grupo de los invitados corren despavoridos cerca de ellos.  
-¿pero que sucede?- pregunta Spedy.  
-¡los pandilleros atacan!- grito uno de los ultimos.  
-¡Argh! ¡dijeron que los pandilleros no eran ningun problema!-reclamo Spedy, casi se ponia en camino, pero recordo que tenia a sus bebes en brazos y tambien pájaro malo.-¡rayos!-.  
-Mami dijo una mala palabra- se burlo lila.  
-no es cierto, quedense con jerry mientras arreglamos esto- pidio Spedy volviendose a este, pero es interceptado por la zorrita alada,- ¿ahora que?-.  
-Relajate gatito, yo me encargo- dijo la niña con toda tranquilidad y dirigiéndose al salon de banquetes.  
-¿Qué?… ¿pero adonde vas…?- quedo anonadado al ver la conducta de cremita  
-ven y veras, pero te aconsejo que mantengas distancia- dice el gran quesote encaminandose detrás de su hija, tratando de quitarse a jerry de su lado- ya te dije que no seas empalagoso-.  
Siguieron a la niña hasta el salon, habia unos 10 tipo grandes y fortachones, parecian perros lamiendo lo ultimo de cada plato desesperadamente, la niña dio un paso.  
Dio un respiro y -¿Qué SE SUPONE QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?- grito con un tono muy histerico.  
Todos los fortachones quedaron de piedra y se pusieron como en formación de ejercito- ¡señorita!- saludaron.  
-¿eh?- se sorprendieron los cuervos y el gato.  
-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto un poco mas tranquila pero conservando el semblante serio.  
Los fortachones se veian tenebrosos con su seriedad, pero al escuchar la pregunta se pusieron a llorar. -¿Qué les pasa?-.  
-señorita… buu.. Nos quedamos sin trabajo… buu…-dijo un musculoso conejo.  
-¿y el trabajo de empaquetadores que les consegui?- pregunto el gran quesote.  
-buu… la mayoria de los emplados se pusieron en huelga, y por su culpa suspendieron a todos.. Buu.. No nos pagaron, y ya teniamos hambre, decian que pronto acabaria la huelga pero nos dio hambre… perdon…- dijo un jabali robusto.  
-pobres- murmuraron los samurai y los politicos.  
-Muy bien, pueden comer lo que queda, después de todo ya se fueron los invitados- dijo el gran quesote.  
-gracias.. Buu.. Gracias- dijeron los pandilleros.  
-Comen y se van, ya me encargare de ustedes- dijo cremita volviendo con su madre con quien mostro una cara mas infantil- gracias mami-.  
-ay, cremita-.  
-¿me puede explicar que pasa?- exigio saber Spedy.  
-Simple, Cremita siempre ha tenido un carácter algo dificil, y consigue lo que quiere, cuando llegamos esos sujetos eran los verdaderos dueños de este lugar, cremita habia aprendido conseguir lo que queria por las malas, un dia finalmente se toparon, ellos trataron de robarle una de sus muñecas, y bueno ella hizo el berrinche de su vida, los dejo sordos de tanto grito, sin mencionar que ella sabia donde golpear, ellos suplicaron por su vida, fue algo patetico, pero al fin ofrecieron su lealtad, pero mi niña no necesita una mala imagen tuve que mandarlos a un trabajo decente-.

Al dia siguiente. -Perdonalo, perdonalo- decian a coro los gatitos con las patitas juntas y dando saltitos - perdonalo, perdonalo-.  
-Esto es lo mas bajo que has hecho- recrimino Spedy mientras veian a sus gatitos haciendo esos adorables peticiones.  
-pero ni siquiera me dejas acercarme- dijo una voz en el techo.  
-¿y si te dejara acercarte? ¿Qué harias?- pregunto Spedy viendo para arriba.  
-¡te daria los chocolates que te compre!- dijo pájaro malo abriendo un pedazo de techo, quedando boca bajo mostrando una caja, la cual se abre, cayendose los chocolates sobre Spedy, los niños se abalanzaron sobre el samurai blanco para ganarse alguno-¡lo siento!- dijo pájaro malo aun boca bajo en el techo.  
Pero Spedy no se altera por los chocolates caidos ni por los niños encima de el que peleaban por los dulces, solo se quedo viendo a su pareja con una expresion pasiva- ufff- suspira, le hace una señal para que se acerque y le ayude a levantarse, ya estaba perdonado, después de levantarlo le dijo- limpie esto y cambia los niños- dijo el gato antes de retirarse, las cosas volvian a ser como antes, pájaro solo se sentia aliviado.  
Mientras Jerry solo hacia una lista de los caprichos de su hija, mientras esta supervisaba los paquetes de sus cosas para la mudanza, el gran quesote, habia controlado su explosivo carácter, para controlar la de su hija que era mas peligrosa que el.  
-no la consentias, o todo el trabajo que he hecho, no habra servido- se quejo el zorro.  
-Si quieres a ti tambien te consiento de todas las formas que quieras- dijo Jerry echando unos picaros ojos, el gran quesote le dio tanta pena que exploto, pero siguió sonrojado.  
-¡mami, rompiste mi muñeca!, Papi, quiero otra- exigio la niña al maltrecho cuervo que quedo en el piso.  
-si.. Princesa..-apenas dijo.  
-¿de verdad te vas?- pregunto el alcalde que se habia acercado.  
-si, ya casi terminamos de empacar, espero que baje de peso señor- dijo el gran quesote sin darle importancia.  
El alcalde se acerco disimuladamente- si te cansas de ese vejete, no olvides buscarme- una palmadita donde no debia, sufrio de una explosion que lo dejo durmiendo en cama un largo tiempo.  
-¿ya no vamos?- pregunto el zorro con prisa.  
-¡listos!- dijeron los samurai con sus gatitos, su pareja e hija.  
Todos volvieron a pequeño tokio para un nuevo comienzo para la nueva familia.  
Fin


End file.
